gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gcheung28/Game of Thrones Character Tournament
In the world of Game of Thrones, greatness can be attained through cunning, strength, treachery, or even magic. But what happens when YOU have the power to decide who would win in an epic battle for Westeros supremacy? The Character Tournament has ended! See who your champion is now! Visit past rounds: *Round 1 *Round 2 *Round 3 *Round 4 *Final Round File:GoTbracket-final.png| rect 4 3 55 54 Arya Stark rect 5 65 54 114 Myrcella Baratheon rect 5 126 55 174 Theon Greyjoy rect 5 184 54 234 Tycho Nestoris rect 5 244 54 294 Bran Stark rect 6 304 54 353 White Walkers' master rect 5 365 55 414 Tommen Baratheon rect 5 425 56 474 Ramsay Bolton rect 5 485 54 535 Brienne of Tarth rect 6 545 55 593 Davos Seaworth rect 5 605 55 654 Sansa Stark rect 6 665 54 714 Bronn rect 5 725 55 776 Jon Snow rect 5 786 55 835 Gendry rect 6 845 56 894 Mance Rayder rect 5 905 55 954 Daario Naharis rect 614 4 665 54 Tyrion Lannister rect 616 65 666 115 Melisandre rect 615 125 663 173 Walder Frey rect 615 185 663 233 Hodor rect 615 245 664 294 Varys rect 615 305 664 353 Gregor Clegane rect 616 366 664 414 Petyr Baelish rect 616 425 665 474 Margaery Tyrell rect 615 485 664 534 Jaime Lannister rect 615 544 664 594 Stannis Baratheon rect 615 605 664 653 Roose Bolton rect 616 666 663 714 Shireen Baratheon rect 615 725 665 773 Rickon Stark rect 615 785 664 833 Cersei Lannister rect 616 845 665 895 Daenerys Targaryen rect 616 907 664 953 Olenna Tyrell rect 73 36 123 82 Arya Stark rect 75 155 122 201 Theon Greyjoy rect 75 275 122 320 Bran Stark rect 75 396 122 442 Ramsay Bolton rect 75 515 121 561 Brienne of Tarth rect 74 633 121 683 Bronn rect 75 755 123 803 Jon Snow rect 75 876 121 922 Daario Naharis rect 547 35 594 82 Tyrion Lannister rect 546 154 594 201 Hodor rect 545 273 594 319 Varys rect 547 394 594 441 Petyr Baelish rect 547 515 595 562 Jaime Lannister rect 547 635 594 681 Roose Bolton rect 546 755 594 801 Cersei Lannister rect 547 875 595 923 Daenerys Targaryen rect 143 94 192 142 Arya Stark rect 143 334 192 385 Bran Stark rect 145 574 190 623 Bronn rect 144 815 193 862 Jon Snow rect 477 813 525 863 Daenerys Targaryen rect 477 334 526 382 Varys rect 477 575 526 623 Jaime Lannister rect 477 94 525 142 Tyrion Lannister rect 212 214 261 260 Arya Stark rect 212 696 261 742 Jon Snow rect 406 694 454 742 Daenerys Targaryen rect 407 214 457 263 Tyrion Lannister rect 283 335 330 380 Arya Stark rect 338 576 386 623 Tyrion Lannister rect 283 422 384 529 Final Round desc none Category:Blog posts